borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sanctuary
Sanctuary is a city built on top of Dahl's prime mining ship of the same name, sent to Pandora to mine precious minerals from an area now known as the Caustic Caverns. It is mentioned in passing throughout Borderlands and is a central quest hub in Borderlands 2. In Borderlands, Sanctuary is inaccessible due to Commandant Steele's declaration of martial law following Baron Flynt's demise, which turned the city into a war zone between the resident bandits and the forces of the Crimson Lance. Following the discovery and subsequent opening of the Vault and the destruction of Atlas Corporation forces in Pandora, Roland claimed Sanctuary as the primary base of operations for the Crimson Raiders, a resistance force comprising of bandits and the remaining Crimson Lance forces. It has since become the last bastion of safety from Handsome Jack and the Hyperion Corporation. In Borderlands 2, the player predominantly operates out of Sanctuary. Inhabitants *Claptrap *Crazy Earl *Dr. Zed *Mad Moxxi *Marcus Kincaid *Marshall Friedman *Michael Mamaril *Patricia Tannis *Scooter *Sir Hammerlock Crimson Raiders *Brick *Lilith *Lt. Davis *Mordecai *Pvt. Jessup *Roland Points of Interest The Black Market The Black Market is a store run by Crazy Earl on the east side of Sanctuary. Storage Deck Upgrades can be purchased here using Eridium. Crimson Raiders HQ Located on the north side of Sanctuary, the Crimson Raiders HQ contains the bank. Patricia Tannis can be found inside. The town's rooftops are accessible by jumping off the second floor balcony. The entrance is flanked by a guard and both an Ammo Dump and Gun$ machine. There is a welder that plays very distorted audio messages on the ground floor. Dr. Zed's 24/7 Clinic Sanctuary's medical facility is a small clinic run by Dr. Zed. There are two med vendors here, and Zed himself also buys and sells defensive items, with his inventory being an extension the med vendor inside the left of the entrance. An Ammo Dump is just outside the door. Marcus Munitions Marcus Kincaid has a store on the northeast side of Sanctuary. It comes equipped with an Ammo Dump, a shooting range (with a live target), and Marcus himself. Gun purchases and sales are conducted by selecting Marcus directly. There is a Zed's Meds outside the entrance. Moxxi's Moxxi's is a bar on the east side of Sanctuary. Mad Moxxi and Sir Hammerlock can be found here. There are two slot machines beside the entrance that provide prizes such as cash, weapons and Eridium (along with the occasional exploding grenade); the cost to play them varies based on the storyline level. Cumulatively large contributions to Moxxi's tip jar will result in gifts to the Vault Hunter. Also, talking with Moxxi will reveal snippets of backstory. A vault symbol can be found just outside of Moxxi's. This Just In News Stand A booth carrying ECHOs of "This Just In!" is located in the southwestern corner of the town square, providing the town with Hyperion propaganda news. The recordings are updated after the completion of most story missions. Pierce Station Pierce Station is located just east of town square. Both a Quick Change and a Fast Travel station are located here. A Vault Hunter carrying a Golden Key can open the chest here. A Bounty Board is directly to the south of Pierce Station. Scooter's Scooter's is located on the west side of Sanctuary and is visible upon first entering the city proper. It is accessed via the vehicle doors or a door at the top of the steps to the right of the vehicle doors. A vault symbol can be found here. Secret Stash The Secret Stash is located in the northwestern section of Sanctuary, across from Claptrap's home. It allows players to share up to four items between their characters. Missions *Plan B *Rock, Paper, Genocide: Fire Weapons! *Rock, Paper, Genocide: Shock Weapons! *Rock, Paper, Genocide: Corrosive Weapons! *Rock, Paper, Genocide: Slag Weapons! *Assassinate the Assassins *The Name Game *The Good, the Bad, and the Mordecai *Claptrap's Birthday Bash! *Hidden Journals *Arms Dealing *The Cold Shoulder *The Overlooked: Medicine Man *Clan War: Starting the War *Swallowed Whole *Stalker of Stalkers *Perfectly Peaceful *Doctor's Orders *Wildlife Preservation *Safe and Sound *The Once and Future Slab *The Man Who Would Be Jack *Where Angels Fear to Tread *The Talon of God *Won't Get Fooled Again Challenges *Cult of the Vault *Rise of the Crimson Raiders *Jackpot Notes *Sanctuary appears to have its own level that scales as the storyline missions are completed rather than with the player's current level. This affects the price of using slot machines and the level of the loot they drop, the level of items which can be found in vending machines, and the level of special items such as Moxxi's Good Touch. It also affects the price of ammunition bought from ammo vending machines, with rockets costing over $32,000 at level 50. *Thanks to a formerly-benign occupation and guardianship by Crimson Lance forces, this city was described as a "Lance fiefdom", according to Helena Pierce. *After the release of Borderlands, Sanctuary was again mentioned in promotional material specific to the preorder of Borderlands 2. *Golden Keys can be used to unlock the Golden Chest in Pierce Station *In Bright Lights, Flying City, the mining ship Sanctuary is detached from its berth, revealing the Caustic Caverns below. *When Sanctuary lifts off and is teleported away, Pvt. Jessup is left standing alone outside the city gate which does not lift off with the rest of Sanctuary. Despite this he can be found at Sanctuary when the new location is accessed. * (PC) Items/Weapons can be dropped through the floor of Pierce Station if PhysX is set to Medium or High. Trivia *The news-man occasionally says, "There's always money in the news stand," a reference to Arrested Development ("There's always money in the banana stand"). Media Bl2 sanctuaryday.jpg Category:Machines